


Graveyard

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Криденс посещает могилу тру!Грейвса.





	

Могильная плита, рядом с которой он остановился, была совершенно обыкновенной. Безрадостно-серая глыба, а на ней позолоченные буквы с указанием имени и дат. Очень похожие глыбы, наверное, украшали могилы Мэри Лу и Честити на другом кладбище Нью-Йорка.  
Криденс и сам не знал, каких именно отличий и почему он ожидал от могилы волшебника. Смерть приходит за всеми, ей уж точно нет дела до наличия или отсутствия у человека магических способностей. Она уравнивает между собой богачей и бедняков, магов и не-магов. Может, в том и заключалась высшая справедливость. Криденс не мог побороть этот недостаток: он все еще ждал от мира справедливости.  
Он не собирался когда-либо искать могилы приемной матери и сводной сестры, погибших по его (Ньют заспорил бы, но в глубине души Криденс все равно чувствовал себя преступником) вине и не хотел прибегать к самообману, воображая, что до сих пор скучает по ним.  
Но эту, самую обыкновенную могилу могущественного волшебника он посетить должен был.  
«Персиваль Грейвс».  
Криденс присел на траву и осторожно провел рукой по буквам. Вот и познакомились. «Если бы ваши сотрудники приложили чуть больше усилий, мистер Грейвс, то мы могли бы свидеться на том свете». От знакомого имени, даже произнесенного про себя, по привычке становилось чуть теплее, а сразу после этого — больнее. Сколько бессонных ночей он пролежал на своей узкой постели в церкви, повторяя его. Оно дарило надежду лучше любой молитвы. Мистер Грейвс. Персиваль Грейвс. Персиваль. Разрешит ли он когда-нибудь называть себя по имени? Персиваль. Совсем как рыцарь из старых легенд. Тот рыцарь искал Грааль и тоже потерпел неудачу.  
С той лишь разницей, что неудача мистера Грейвса была связана совсем с другими поисками. Он искал опасного дракона и даже преуспел в этом, но не смог убить чудовище. Что за вы за неудачливый рыцарь, Персиваль? У вас не было прекрасной дамы, ради которой стоило сражаться? Я-то на ее роль точно не подошел бы. Вам пришлось бы сражаться с двумя чудовищами вместо одного.  
Настоящего Персиваля Грейвса не интересовал десятилетний (предположительно) ребенок с необычными способностями.  
 _Ребенок умирает, Криденс. Время на исходе._  
В конечном итоге — какая разница? Никого нельзя спасти насовсем.  
Криденса и в тот момент не слишком волновала судьба неизвестного ребенка. Когда ему было десять, никто не спешил прийти к нему на помощь. Как и в одиннадцать и в двенадцать. Криденс хотел помочь ребенку, потому что этого желал мистер Грейвс, но куда сильнее было его желание угодить волшебнику и тем самым заполучить билет в новую жизнь.

Криденс слабо стукнул костяшками пальцев по холодному камню. Нелогично и бессмысленно винить в своих бедах мертвого человека.  
 _Я сижу здесь, а ваши кости, наверное, уже рассыпаются прахом. Ваши, но не ваши руки обнимали меня. Вашим голосом мне говорили, что скоро все изменится, что меня ждет счастливая жизнь. Вы были мертвы до того, как «познакомились» со мной.  
Настоящего вас я всего лишь несколько раз видел на улице, когда раздавал листовки. Вы дали мне немного денег, и эти монеты остались где-то среди развалин церкви. Как я слышал, на том месте недавно возвели ночлежку для бедняков.  
Когда ко мне впервые подошел самозванец, носивший ваше лицо, я осмелился напомнить ему о том мимолетном проявлении доброты, а он лишь отмахнулся, сказав, что это был сущий пустяк. Конечно, он не мог помнить. Он был ласков со мной, намного ласковее вас. Но после сам же разрушил все, что создал. Он очень жестоко обошелся со мной.  
А вы бы поступили милосердно и просто меня убили, не так ли? _  
Когда он спросил Тину, мог бы им заинтересоваться настоящий Персиваль Грейвс, она ответила, чуть отведя взгляд, что он был человеком сложным. Закрытым. И не проявлял раньше интереса к детям-сиротам. Она была совершенно уверена, что Грейвс не стал бы привлекать Криденса к расследованиям как осведомителя и тем более никогда не стал бы обманывать, обещая провести в мир магов. Куда как менее охотно и только после того, как Криденс проявил несвойственную ему настойчивость, она признала, что увидь мистер Грейвс Криденса-обскури, он обязательно попытался бы… устранить его. До чего неприятное, безжизненное слово.  
 _А тот, другой, знаете ли, звал меня чудом._  
Раньше Криденсу иногда снилось, что он присоединился к Геллерту Гриндевальду. Прах к праху, тьма к тьме. Черным облаком боли он проносился над незнакомыми городами, суля их жителям смерть и разрушения. Из-за обскура, выпивающего его силы, он мучился от постоянной боли, но в то же время радовался ощущению свободы, безграничной силы, бесконечной ярости, наконец вырвавшейся на волю, а боль воспринимал как неизбежную плату за это наслаждение. Грешники, в конце концов, и должны были страдать. Благодаря Мэри Лу наказания он считал неотъемлемой частью жизни.  
Он, в общем-то, и наяву долгое время продолжал верить в то, что кому-то следует озаботиться его наказанием. Он едва не разнес по кирпичикам весь Нью-Йорк! Преступник! Монстр!  
Но Ньют терпеливо повторял, что Криденс не несет ответственности за действия обскура, а когда Криденс в порыве отчаяния попытался сам отхлестать себя по руке, Ньют просто забрал у него треклятый ремень, залечил раны (касаясь его ладоней палочкой, а не рукой) и провел еще одну серьезную разъяснительную беседу. С тех пор Криденс носил подтяжки вместо ремня и не пытался калечить свое тело. Просыпаясь после кошмаров, в которых он туманом стелился у ног человека, чье лицо не мог разглядеть в темноте, Криденс бродил по внутреннему миру чемодана. Чаще всего садился на траву и наблюдал за забавными плясками лунтелят, ведущих ночной образ жизни, сгорая при этом от чувства стыда, считая, что он не заслуживает столь безмятежной жизни.  
Трава в чемодане у Ньюта была куда мягче, чем реальная, та, на которой он сидел сейчас, и знакомый камуфлори больше не крутился где-то поблизости, готовясь закутать его в плед, если он начнет дрожать. Почему иллюзии ему все еще дороже правды?  
Вот он здесь, на кладбище Флашинг, рядом с отвратительно реальной могилой Персиваля Грейвса. Может сколько угодно бить кулаками по надгробию, пока не разобьет пальцы в кровь, или вовсе превратиться в обскури и крушить могильные плиты одну за другой, а потом выкорчевывать из земли деревья и разламывать скамейки, но это ничего не изменит и время вспять не обратит. Да и вызвать обскура у него вряд ли получится, даже если захочется. С тех пор, как он начал учиться в Хогвартсе, под личным присмотром Альбуса Дамблдора, обскур как будто спал крепким сном, не тревожа носителя, а может, и вовсе растворялся постепенно в его крови. Криденсу был прописан покой, чтение книг и медлительное, очень медлительное знакомство с простейшими заклинаниями. Он, само собой, учился отдельно от других магов, тайно, а жил и вовсе в Хогсмиде, волшебной деревне, расположенной рядом с Хогвартсом, но ведь все-таки учился. Нельзя было сказать, что он страдал от одиночества. Уж точно не так сильно, как в церкви Мэри Лу. Ньют навещал его чуть ли не каждую неделю, а если не мог приехать, то присылал письма. У Криденса в комнате жила собственная сова, а еще Пикетт, решивший, ко всеобщему удивлению, остаться с ним. «Чтобы присматривать за тобой, пока меня нет», — предположил Ньют. Это прозвучало очень мило. Нет. Это и было мило. Труднее всего Криденсу было привыкнуть к мысли, что его теперь окружали люди (и животные), действительно желавшие ему добра. Просто так. Бескорыстно, без расчета на ответную услугу.  
Он наивно полагал, что визит на могилу Грейвса тоже пойдет ему на пользу, иначе и не стал бы напрашиваться в компанию к Ньюту, который собрался в Нью-Йорк, чтобы лично отдать Тине Голдштейн один из экземпляров его книги, недавно поступившей в продажу.  
У Ньюта и Тины в Нью-Йорке могло быть какое-то общее, вероятно, очень счастливое (Криденс видел, каким мечтательным становился взгляд Ньюта, когда он говорил о ней) будущее. Криденса же здесь ждали одни могилы.  
Может быть, теперь сны прекратятся, — попытался подбодрить он себя. — Ты отлично знаешь, что этот человек был хмурым и нелюдимым. Тебе не стало бы легче от встречи с ним, останься он в живых. Все, что вас объединяет — это мучения, доставленные вам Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Его он убил, а тебя почти уничтожил. Окажись ты и в самом деле сквибом, то вряд ли пережил бы его предательство. Тебе некуда было бы идти.  
Криденс смахнул с ресниц слезы. Прошло так много времени, почти полгода, а ему по-прежнему было больно вспоминать о прошлом. В умных книгах, которые он читал в свободное от учебы время, писали о том, что время лечит. Притупляет ощущения. Но личный опыт говорил об обратном.  
— Надо было убить Геллерта Гриндевальда, пока я мог это сделать, — решительно заявлял он себе, но продолжал страдать от ощущения нерастраченной горькой нежности каждый раз, как видел поблизости обнимающихся или целующихся людей. Он был счастлив тогда, в прошлом декабре. Светился от радости, сидя в кафе, куда водил его за собой мистер… Геллерт Гриндевальд, да, именно. Был счастлив там, и дома у настоящего Персиваля Грейвса, где в спальне стояла такая широкая кровать, что на ней можно было без труда уложить десяток Криденсов, и даже в неприглядных мрачных подворотнях, где чаще всего происходили их встречи. Он был счастлив и больше, наверное, не будет настолько счастлив никогда. Ньют, конечно, позволял ему обнимать себя и обязательно обнимал в ответ, но от его прикосновений сердце Криденса не начало биться в бешеном ритме, и голова у него не кружилась, и ноги не подкашивались.  
Это не значило, что он хотел становиться пособником Гриндевальда, совсем нет. Простить ему самое страшное предательство, сбежать с ним, и это после всего хорошего, что для Криденса сделал Ньют? Немыслимо. Ему просто хотелось… до слез хотелось вернуть _своего_ Персиваля Грейвса, того, что, словно обскур, отделенный от погибшей в Судане девочки и оставленный в чемодане Ньюта, не мог существовать за пределами оболочки, за пределами его воображения.  
Он хотел немного любви, всего лишь немного любви, взаимности, того, что большинство людей получает просто так, не прилагая никаких усилий.  
«Ты любви не заслуживаешь», — сказала бы Мэри Лу. А Ньют, наверное, попытался бы объяснить, что мир не ограничивается им, покойным Персивалем Грейвсом и Геллертом Гриндевальдом, что Криденс обязательно еще встретит человека, который полюбит его таким, какой он есть.  
Так-то оно так, но… Единственный раз у него получилось вызвать Патронуса тогда, когда он, устав перебирать в памяти хорошие моменты последних месяцев, вспомнил, как _его_ мистер Грейвс касался губами белесых шрамов на руках, нежно и уверенно, как будто в происходящем не было ничего особенного и Криденсу не первый раз в жизни целовали руки.  
Ну-ну. На кладбищах люди плачут о других людях, а не о себе.  
Он поднялся на ноги, бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на могилу не-его-Персиваля. Проклинать мистера Грейвса было не за что, извиняться перед ним тоже не стоило (а любить его и вовсе было невозможно), и поэтому Криденс постарался отогнать эти нелепые желания в дальний угол сознания.

Он не знал, как именно нормальные люди учатся отпускать прошлое. Может быть, требовалось больше времени, а полгода в обществе считались сроком несерьезным.  
Или же существовали травмы, невидимые глазу, которые в принципе невозможно было зарыть достаточно глубоко, и в этом случае человеку не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как продолжать жить, игнорируя их существование, помня о том, что даже если он сам не является чудовищем, таковые все равно прячутся неподалеку. Там, в темных углах души, по соседству с глупыми желаниями, тяжелым запасом никому не нужной нежности, необоснованным стыдом и прочими остро заточенными предметами.

— Покойтесь с миром, мистер Грейвс, — с искренним сожалением произнес Криденс, прежде чем отвел взгляд от надгробия незнакомца.


End file.
